imagine there is a title
by rachel4reading
Summary: (I couldn't think of a title lol) have you ever had the feeling you were being watched? And I don't mean the good feeling that a cute boy is watching you. No I mean like a creepy stalker/spy spread following you. Well that's how Samantha felt before she found out her parents were spies. (Crappy summary I know) rated T just in case


**AN hey guys sorry I haven't updated Yet another Spy IMing I just dont know what to write so yeah well hope you like this story**

Have you ever had the feeling someone was staring at you? And I don't mean the one where you feel like cute boys are staring at you, I mean like a creepy stalker person staring at you. Well that's how I felt when I was at the mall with my friend Macie. And I found out someone was following me and I was definitely in for a surprise.

Chapter 1

"Chloe you just need to try this on" Macie said holding up a very cute sweatshirt that my fat body could never pull off.

"Come on Mace I'm to fat to pull that off"

"Chloe you are not fat!"

"Macie I am in 8th grade and I am 150 pounds I am fat!"

"Oh come on Chloe at least try it on"

"Fine but I'm gonna look terrible"

"Oh no you won't" I just hate it when she is right I thought as I saw it did look good on me

"Come out so I can see!"

"Macie you really like to yell"

"Yes I do now come out!"

"Fine" I mumbled and as I walked out I just saw her face light up

"Omg Chloe you look fabulous!"

"Thanks how about I pay and we go"

"No I'll pay"

"Macie I'm the rich one you know the crazy rich book lover who lives in a mansion with her own personal library"

"I know but let's just call it a birthday present"

"Macie my birthday is 9 months away!"

"Oh whatever I am paying"

"Macie how much money do you have?"

"I have sixty-one dollars with me"

"Um mace hate to tell you this but this cost a hundred and thirty dollars I'm paying"

"Fine you win, but only this time!"

"Macie.." I said because I was really feeling like I was being watched

"What?"

"Do you feel like oh I don't know... Like we are being watched!?"

"Chloe the only people watching us would be those cute boys over there" she said pointing to Austin and Zach two of the hottest boys in 8th grade.

"Um Macie they may be watching you but I mean I feel like I'm being watched like by maybe a creepy stalker?"

"Oh Chloe Zach is so looking at you!"

"Macie!"

"Oh come on Chloe lets go say hi" but I was feeling even more creeped out so I did one of the things I've learned from the spy books I've read... I found a reflective surface an sure enough there was someone watching me he was a teenage boy about my sister Samantha's age. So he was around 17 maybe 18.

"Macie changing room now!" I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her in it and locked it shut

"What are you afraid of cute boys?"

"Macie this is serious I am not kidding an 18 year old boy is stalking us and I think he might be a...a"

"A what? Spit it out Chloe!"

"A spy I think he's a spy!"

"You read to many books I highly doubt a spy is after you!"

"Oh but Macie have you ever wondered how authors get ideas for spy books?"

"They think them up in there head" she said as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"Yes but Macie spies exist and I think one is tailing us!"

"Your books are messing with your mind making you see figments of your imagination"

"Maybe you're right but just to be safe I want to pay for this and call my parents so we can leave!"

"Omg you are seriously going crazy!" Macie screamed

"Macie I really think that there is a spy after us!"

"Chloe, I have an idea!"

"And what is that?"

"We should go to a book store ill buy you any book within my price range how about a sketchbook? You like art"

"Fine we can go but if I see him again I am gonna show you!"

"How did you see him in the first place you never turned around"

"Reflective surface"

"Where did you learn that trick?"

"Spy books..."

"See you just wanted your life to turn out like one of those silly old books now let's go pay for this sweatshirt and go to the bookstore"

"Ok Macie but if I see him..." I started but Macie cut me off

"You won't. Trust me"

"Ok Macie I will trust you now let's go!" And with that said I paid and we went to the bookstore, and I was well aware that someone was watching me, and I'm pretty sure it was the kid with the brown hair and dark green eyes

**AN ok first chapter done I have written 5 more so I'm prepared sorry for any mistakes. I know you all know who's tailing her :{D mustache **

**Rachel4reading**


End file.
